One Shots
by RubyPhoenix1422
Summary: Random one shot mostly but some chapters with parts! Rated T just in case! Reviews are always welcome, and I will do some requests with OC's in! All credit and most writes go to the man himself: Derek Landy!
1. The Grand Mages Pt 1

**The Case Of The Grand Mages (Part 1):**

It was approximately 7 in the morning, but Charlie had already been up for 2 hours. He was sitting outside of a local coffee shop, waiting for his coffee to arrive. He watched the cars zoom by as he continued to wait, anticipating what the day had to come. Charlie smiled and took the coffee from the waiter. He took a sip from the takeaway cup before blowing on it. Normally he would sit and drink it, but he didn't have time. He walked straight out into the crowd, not looking if anyone was coming.

Enenra liked traveling, although it usually meant business; but it was still a welcome change to all the hours in an office. Like usual they were wearing nothing but long dark pants and a grey coat with a pipe slung over their back, ignoring all the stares from the people around them as they walked along the street. They didn't notice Charlie, running straight into him. Although they could have prevented the crash, they held themselves back as they were aware of all the mortals around them.

Charlie didn't see them and was caught by surprise. He recovered successfully until he tripped, falling over, with his coffee going all over him. He quickly stood up and brushed off his suit in disgust.

"You won't get the coffee off like that", Enenra commented.

"I figured that much" Charlie snapped, snarling at his soaked suit. "I don't have time for this" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should make some time", Enenra suggested, but then sighed. Working for a sanctuary ment many busy days, so they kind of understood his situation. "Or just take it off."

Charlie sighed and took the jacket of the suit off, though it didn't solve the solution of the shirt underneath. "I don't think you understand I can't make time."

Ash walked over towards her favourite coffee shop. She hated walking; it took way to long. She yawned. She hadn't realised how tired she was until now. She had been up most of the night working on a case for the sanctuary. As she was about to go inside, she heard loud voices coming from her left. She recognised the people in an instant and walked over to see what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked, walking over to the commotion that was now building.

Enenra sighed again, muttering "Humans", before turning their attention to the newcomer. "Just spilled coffee, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Ok well if it's nothing to worry about why is everyone now staring at us?" Ash asked. She wasn't lying, everyone around them was staring, interested in what the odd bunch of people were arguing about.

"By us you are including yourself even though you just walked over?" Charlie scoffed. "What the hell am I going to do about this" he groaned.

Ash glared at them both, she didn't have time for this, " Why don't you all just move along," she turned to Charlie, "go and clean yourself up and then we can forget about all of this, before one of us does something we all regret" she glared at the men, showing how serious her threat was.

Enenra's eyes were now focused on her, obviously curious. "Are you perhaps open-minded about a little bit of _magic_?" They stressed the last word, watching her intensely to judge her reaction.

Ash laughed," Of course I know about magic!" She clicked her fingers and lightning flashed between them and she stopped her lightning flow, "and trust me, lightning can run faster than you can" she smirked at the man who was still look at her curiously. "Now I'm not in a good mood today and, like I said before, move along before one of us does something we'll regret" Purely to prove her point she fired up the electricity that sparked between her fingers

She didn't scare them, although they wondered how electricity would affect them; in their long life they had never really come into contact with it. "Is that a threat?", Enenra asked lightly.

Now Ash was mad. She had only had 2 hours sleep and was having to deal with these people. "Right thats it," she said taking out her phone and making a call, "Hello? Yes i- Yes yes, come one this is your job. Thank you, yes bring him. Ok, see you in a minute" She put her phone back into her pocket and turned back to the men. "My name is Ash Jones; you're coming with me. I hope you dont mind teleportation" she smiled at these last few words as at that moment a young boy with black hair appeared next to them.

Enenra's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but concern was still far from their mind. "Why?", they asked calmly. "Am I supposed to recognise your name?"

"No, you're not, and thats the point. Alex?" The boy put his hand on her shoulder and went to place his hand on the men's shoulders. He stopped just above as they looked like they were going to speak.

Charlie shrugged Alex off. "I haven't even said a word! At least let me get another coffee!"

"Are you going to tell me why you want to take us with you? Or did the Irish sanctuary start to randomly kidnap people?" Enenra pried.

Charlie started to back away quickly.

As Charlie backed away, Ash nodded to Alex who disappeared in an instant before reappearing with a coffee in one and his other hand on Charlie's shoulder. "There here is your coffee, now please leave" she said as she handed Charlie the coffee.

Charlie jumped in fright at this and, with a yelp, his fight or flight instincts kicked in. A punch flew towards Alex's face, stopping a matter of centimetres before it. He slowly withdrew his hand and shrugged him off. "Why am I going anyway?" he asked Ash, with clear anger, approaching her. "I don't have time to deal with your play around."

Ash sighed; she didn't have time for this either. "Trust me, I dont want to be in this situation as much as you do but, well someone has to resolve this. And trust me, you dont want to fight me..." she glared at the approaching her as her hands started to glow and light up

Charlie looked around and sighed. "Absolute genius, and leave the onlooking crowd exposed to magic. Couldn't think of a better plan."

"Damn" Ash said, realising what she had just done and what a big mistake it was. "Umm ok... ummm…" she said to herself. Suddenly she had an idea and whispered something to Alex who then put his hands on everyone, and they teleported. Finally, away from all the mortals.

"Will you stop it?" Charlie shouted at Alex and Ash.

"I'm sorry but I dont want those mortals see anything that they haven't already!" Ash shouted back at him, "now…" she said more calmly," we're only a few streets away from the coffee shop, we can all just go on our ways now- goodbye" she spoke as she walked off in the opposite direction, closely followed by Alex.

"Wait Ash Jones", Enenra called after her; sometimes they just had to do what their position required from them. "You just used magic in front of mortals, and not just once, three times. I can't just let you go…"

Ash turned to them, smiling. "And you think you can stop me?" she asked while giving off a little laugh, "Good luck with that."

"trust me, I know what I'm doing. Most of those mortal won't believe they even saw what they saw by this evening. So if you dont mind, I'll be going now." she went to walk off again, but before she could she was stopped by Enenra.  
"As the grand mage of the German sanctuary I actually do mind", Enenra replied, crossing their arms loosely in front of them.

Ash had stopped walking. "W-what?" she stuttered, unable to believe what she was hearing, "Th-thats impossible!" she spoke, turning around. " The English and Irish Sanctuary's would know if you were here!" she added quickly, realising what she had just done.

Enenra inclined their head. "Indeed. You should know that the grand mage is expecting me, although it's not a public meeting."

"I'm ever so sorry Grand Mage," Ash gushed very apologetic, "The Irish Sanctuary's Grand Mage sent me over here to meet someone, she never said it was you..." she trailed off

Charlie sighed and sipped his coffee, having to resist spitting it out. "This coffee is _awful_."

Ash turned on him, anger flashing across her face briefly, "I'm sorry, you make it yourself then next time!" she took a deep breath before turning to face the German Grand Mage again. " I'm ever so sorry, our teleporter has just gone to inform Grand Mage China Sorrows of your arrival in our area, he should return any moment now..." As she finished her statement directed towards the Grand Mage, Alex reappeared at her side once more. "They're ready for you" Alex said as he offered out his hand for the Grand Mage to take.

"I see", Enenra drawled. "It seems like you have a communication problem within your sanctuary but knowing your Grand mage I'm not too surprised." As Alex reappeared, they nodded at him and took his hand, "Seems like you still possess some manners."

Ash glared at Charlie as she placed her hand onto Alex's shoulder and they teleported, leaving the alleyway, Charlie and chaos of the morning behind. They reappeared inside the Irish Sanctuary moments later. Ash turned around to face her Grand Mage as she waited for the lecture that was sure to follow about exposing magic to the mortals. That was, if Grand Mage Enenra told her.

Enenra greeted the other Grand mage politely, for now not mentioning the incident, before turning back to Ash. "Would you mind bringing the man with the coffee here? After everything he should at least get some fresh clothes."

"Of course, Grand Mage," Ash replied, turning to Alex, "Alex?". He held out his hand for her and as she took it, they both disappeared, returning moments later with a stumbling Charlie

He took a few more steps before stopping and looking around. "For Christ's sake, I thought I was free!"

Ash smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Charlie, if you want to blame someone, blame the Grand Mage, she requested your presences here with us. If you'd like I can take you to get some clean clothes?"

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not."

"Ok then" Ash spoke back to him as they walked out of the meeting room

Enenra followed them with their gaze, deciding to check on those two later. But for now, they had things to discuss with the other Grand mage.

He followed her slowly, taking in the view around him.

Ash turned around to check that Charlie was still following her, as she walked through a door leading to a storage room. "here, you should find some clothes to change into and an area to clean your coffee stained ones." she told Charlie before quickly turning around and walking toward the door they had entered the room by, "Also there is a café area just across from here, I'll wait for you there." she said before leaving the room.

Charlie quickly found and tried on some similar looking clothes and joined her promptly within 5 minutes.

When he arrived, Ash was staring out of the window and down at the city below. "I ordered you a coffee," she said as he arrived, "and this time it should be to your liking." she finished, still not looking away from the window.

"Thank you" Charlie said, looking over to the store and waiting for the order. A few minutes later his order arrived, and he got the coffee with a smile.

As the coffee arrived, Ash noticed her phone was ringing. She took it out of her pocket to find it was Alex calling her.

"Thanks, Little Bro, yeah we'll be over soon, see you!" she finished on the phone and put it back in her pocket. Still waiting for Charlie to get back from getting his coffee, she went back to staring out the window.

Charlie walked back over to Ash slowly, unsure what to say. "You ready?" he offered.

Ash jumped, not noticing that he had been behind her. "Oh" she gasped "It's just you, Alex called me, they want us back at the meeting room"

Charlie nodded, waiting for her to take the lead.

"Come on" Ash said, walking away towards the meeting room, "apparently somethings happening between the two Grand Mages. If I know Sorrows, and I do, she'll have done something, something thats going to cause something big..." she trailed off as they neared the meeting room…


	2. The Grand Mages Pt2

**The Case of the Grand Mages (Pt2):**

**Warning: this part contains some swears and violence, you have been warned! Read with caution:**

Charlie followed complete silent. He had been here before, many times, but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked, "you were much more - I dont know - interested on the way to the coffee shop, whats wrong?"

"I was just looking forward to getting the coffee off my shirt, that's all." He planned to say no more but decided against it. "Where are we exactly?" he asked innocently.

"The Irish Sanctuary, in Roarhaven" Ash told him, "have you ever been here before?" she stopped walking when she asked this question

"No, I haven't. This is all very new to me" Charlie lied, expressing a face of wonder.

" I doubt that." Ash replied, smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked, still walking,

"The fact that you kept walking even when I had stopped," she smirked, "and I thought you'd never been here before?" she then said very sarcastically.

"When did I do that? I just assumed that is where I had to go."

Damn, he was right. "N-never mind, let's keep going!" Ash said quickly, urgent to change the subject while continuing to walk towards the meeting room.

Charlie followed Ash again, going slow on purpose. He allowed himself to smirk for half a second when she couldn't see his face anymore, before returning to his look of innocence. He pulled out his phone and started to message a few people while they continued to walk, heading towards the Goal.

They kept walking until they had to walk pass the Gaol, at this point Ash shopped, terrified of what she was seeing before her...

Charlie stopped and turned to what she was looking at, unsure what his reaction was going to be as he had no idea what he was going to see.

Ash stuffed in a scream at the sight of the dead bodies lying before her. She couldn't believe that some would kill unarmed prisoners! "W-what happened?!" She managed to spit out, "How could someone do something like this?!"

"Fucking hell" Charlie muttered under his breath, jogging off to get someone's help who worked there. He jogged back ahead of the person and came up to Ash, who was still "Are you all good?".

She didn't hear him. She was distracted looking at the dead body of someone she knew, someone she had known all their life - her little brother.

Charlie shook her a bit, glancing over his shoulder to see a person slowly following, talking to some people on a radio.

Ash's grief quickly turned to hatred and anger as she turned to Charlie. "We have to find out what happened here!" she snapped while following Charlies gaze. "Who are you? You're not allowed to be here! this is a crime scene!" she shouted to the unknown person

Ash's grief quickly turned to hatred and anger as she turned to Charlie. "We have to find out what happened here!" she snapped while following Charlie's gaze. "Who are you? You're not allowed to be here!" she shouted to the unknown person.

"Hey hey, calm down. They work here and are getting some people to deal with it" Charlie said gently to Ash, aiming to calm her down.

Ash took a deep breath before speaking again, "I'm sorry it's just, one of those bodies is - is my brother..." she started to cry a little as she spoke the truth, not wanting it to be real.

Charlie put an arm on her far shoulder, offering an embrace.

Ash turn to Charlie, hugging him tight and letting the tears fall from her eyes as she cried over the death of her younger brother.

Charlie held her tightly, looking on at the bodies. He beckoned the person with the radio over and whispered them to get Grand Mage Enenra and say it was an emergency.

As the newly created messenger went to deliver the news of the attack, Ash finally started to stop crying. She looked up from her hug to see the death and destruction that was laying before her. "We have to find out who did this, and make them pay" she spoke quietly, while still sending of some of the anger and desire the hurt that she was feeling inside.

Charlie hushed her, trying to calm her. "Try not to act rash" he whispered to her.

Ash breathed deeply while still shaking in anger and sadness. She moved away from the embrace and looked once more at her dead brother before collapsing to the floor.

"Just stay where you are, we'll get this sorted out." Charlie looked around, hoping Enenra would show up.

Enenra appeared soon, quickly striding after the sorcerer that had fetched them. What they saw them surprised them, although they were more curious than shocked. "What happened here?"

"We don't know. We just found some dead people, with one being her brother." Charlie informed Enenra and the other

Enenra kneeled next to the bodies, not bothered by the blood on the ground. "Get Ash away from here", they instructed quietly, but firmly. "I'll join you in a minute."

Ash let herself be pulled up and away from the disaster as Charlie nodded and followed the people that were taking her.

The people took her away and they sat her down. Ash sighed trying to wrap her head around the death of her little brother, the one she had watch grow up.

Charlie stopped short of where Ash was sat down and on looked Enenra.

Enenra appeared a few minutes later, the dark spots of blood on their trousers barely visible. "I don't think a human did that. Or at least they didn't use any magic I'm familiar with." They informed Ash and Charlie as Ash continued to stair out of the room towards the Gaol.

"I want the role of finding whoever did this to those people" Ash requested Enenra, "I'm only asking because it's a formality but let me tell you: whether or not you let me officially I will look for them and I will make them pay" she said anger dripping off her words

"Like I said, shut the fuck up, save your energy, if you don't wait until you're calm to make decisions, It won't end well" Charlie warned sternly.

"Our priority should be to make sure that everyone is safe", Enenra stated calmly, ignoring her request. "Whatever ripped those people apart could still be in the sanctuary." Enenra was shure they heard Ash sob a little that those last sentaces.

"Fine" Ash sulked, while glaring at Charlie, "At least let me help."

"As long as you don't go alone", they both agreed, after considering it for a moment. "You'll part of a group."

"I don't need protecting, you know that" Ash told them, a little angerly.

"Fine" she grumped, "Who must I go with?" she asked


	3. The Grand Mages Pt 3

**The Case of the Grand Mages (Pt3):**

**WARNING, this part contains violence, you have been warned! Read with caution:**

"Take a cleaver and coffee guy with you", they ordered, nodding at Charlie. "He shouldn't run around alone either."

Ash sniggered at Charlie's new nickname before turning to speak to him: "Come on then" she said, walking away from the group to the nearest cleaver who instantly started to follow her

Charlie watched on with a sigh, looking around at the place. "And what shall I do?"

"I don't know, whatever it is you do?" Ash replied shrugging her shoulders. She then turned and asked, "what is it exactly that you do?"

"And why do you need to know this?" Charlie replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry just curious" Ash added with another shrug, "Come on, we need to find out if the killer is still in the building."

At this Charlie sighed and pulled out his phone and started to type on it.

Ash sighed back at him sarcastically, mimicking him perfectly

He then glanced up and glared, before going back go typing.

Ash snigered at his facial expression as they walked through the corridors of the Irish Sanctuary and its levels. Finally, she decided to break the silence. "Can you check with the other and see if they found anything?" She requested

"And how shall I do that?" Charlie replied, not looking away from his phone.(edited)

"Umm, your phone? You know the one you're using right now?" She asked, confused

"You know I don't have their number, right?" Charlie replied at her comment, confused about why she thought he would

"Never mind, i'll just call the main sanctuary number" Ash said, taking out her phone and picking out the number. She let it ring but as it went to voicemail she said: "Huh... no answer"

Charlie nodded again, not paying much attention. He lifted his phone to his ear to call someone. He quickly started talking to someone on the phone, walking away from her so she couldn't hear.

"Rude much" she muttered under her breath quickly following him while staying a decent distance away

After a few moments he glanced over his shoulder to see her and sighed. He told the person he had to go and thanked them, before hanging up. "Am I not allowed to make a few hen calls?"

"Grouchy sorry," she replied quickly, "It's just that the grand mage told us to not go off alone so I thought I would - you know - not let you go off alone?"

He sighed as he made another phone call, facing his back to her.

As he turned away from her once more, Ash heard something move behind her. She spun round on her feet to see no one there, not even the cleaver that had been instructed to follow them...

After a few seconds she heard Charlie muttered a few more things, then put his phone away and turned to her.

Ash changed her footing as she searched the corridor around them for the cleaver, suddenly, she saw something run past the end of the corridor, making her look in that direction

"Are we going?" he asked slowly.

"Umm yeah just a sec..." she trailed quietly, off still looking at the end of the corridor

Charlie looked at where she was looking and saw nothing and looked back at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." she said, looking away from the end of the corridor, "yeah sorry, I thought I saw something down there but - nothing..."

"Soooo are we going? Hey, where is the cleaver?" he replied to this, looking around for their missing team mate.

"I dont know thats what I was looking for..." she relied, as she started to walk again, but this time at a quicker pace

He turned to face her and quickly caught up, matching her pace.

As they walked, they looked around worried that whatever took the cleaver out might still be around

Charlie continued to glance around, not showing his hidden concern. On the inside he was indeed terrified. He really hated buildings…

The beast that had killed the cleaver was indeed still around, following them hidden in the shadows. It was waiting for the perfect moment to attack one of them.

Ash really wanted to run, run all the way back to the Gaol and other people. She was scared. If this beast was able to kill a teleporter and a bunch of cleavers, then it must be dangerous. She heard something move behind her again, but she ignored it. If they wanted to stand a chance of discovering what this killer was, they would have to draw it out

Charlie did the opposite and glanced over his shoulder as he too heard the noise and started to walk backwards. He saw nothing so he turned back around and quickened his pace to a half jog, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"Stop looking" she hissed at him, "we need to draw it out" she said, now also jogging

As soon as the two started jogging the crocwolf's instincts took over and with a growl it ran after them.

"RUN!" Ash shouted, hearing its growls from behind them and taking off at a sprint, running away from the growl and claws that scratched the tiled floor of the sanctuary

He glanced over his shoulder and took after her, overtaking her with ease. He did start to slow after a while though and matched her pace.

"We need to get back to the others!" She shouted over the sound of running and the monster behind them.

Charlie didn't answer Ash, just keep pace with her.

The beast suddenly took a big leap, aiming for Ash's back with its claws but she heard it coming and tried to move away from its route, only managing to bump into Charlie. She was sent to the floor for her efforts

Unfortunately, Charlie didn't see her coming and tripped when he was bumped, eventually falling on his back and sliding, before leaping up from the floor backwards, turning to face the creature.

The fall nocked some of the breath out of her lungs, making her gasp. She followed Charlies example and tried to get up quickly. In doing so she stumbled before spinning on her heals to face the monster(edited)

The giant wolf was covered with thick green scales and surprisingly swift despite its size.

The Crocowolf then began to attack the two humans who wear slowly circling around it.

Suddenly, startlingly bright white lighting flew from Ash's hand towards the monster, but she missed, getting a claw slashing though the gap in her protective clothing for her efforts.

The crocowolf growled in delight as it smelled fresh blood, trying to sink its sharp teeth into her arm.

Ash cried out from its teeth as she tried again and again to shoot her lightning towards the monster... repeatedly unsuccessful. "Little help?!" She asked Charlie as she cried out again from the claws digging into her shoulder blades

He was lost in thought, trying to figure out what the creature was. He then yelled at it "Stop!" in a language it could understand.

The beast's yellow eyes shot up to stare at him, although it didn't stop using Ash as a chew toy.

Ash gave Charlie a confused look, what language was that? She gave another little gasp as the beast chewed are arm that little bit harder

"What are you doing here?" he asked in its native tongue. "Stop biting her!"

The crocowolf slowly released her arm to be able reply. "Blood", it growled. "You're prey."

Ash gasped at the release of her arm, cradling it with her uninjured other. "What the heck is going on!" she shouted at the two, thought she got no response.

Charlie held his ground, ignoring every instinct. "How about we get you out of here, and towards somewhere with some more/better prey?"

The beast let out a sound that could be its own version of laughing. "I don't trust prey. She tastes fine. No need."

"Why wouldn't you trust me? I just don't want my friend or myself hurt. I want to help you and probably save your life, although my friend over there probably wants to end it"

"Want to save yourself", it growled and took a step forward, baring its teeth.

He continued to hold his ground. "Of course, I do, but not at a disadvantage you. There are people after you. Is it worth killing us now, and you dying too? Or sparing us and living?"

"Weak prey can't kill me", it scoffed, before leaping at Charlie.

Charlie smirked as it did, then he suddenly shrunk quickly, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor asides from a bump in them. A ferret came running out of the clothes and behind the crocowolf. The ferret started to turn into a crocowolf. "Leave" he snarled. "This is your last chance."

She gasped at Charlie's change. She had been watching the conversation as she didn't understand the language that they were speaking. She was just sat there, starring at the ferret then crocowolf that was Charlie.

The beast hesitated for a moment, its ears twitching. "You look like me, but you can't fight like me", it finally snarled, leaping again.

He sighed and jumped away from the leap, trying to catch him off guard as he landed and push him over.

But after many years of fighting experience, it saw the counterattack coming. It dodged, twisting its body to bite into his leg.

Crocowolf - Charlie let out a yelp, trying to push him off, hitting him in the face over and over.

Annoyed, it closed its eyes, its thick scales protecting it from the blows. But then it let go of his leg to target the easier victim that was currently sat on the ground watching the whole thing unfold. It then suddenly leaped at Ash again.

Crocowolf - Charlie looked in confusion at first, but quickly realised what was happening. He jumped for Ash too, trying to knock there aggressor away from her.

Ash saw them both coming towards her and her instincts kicked it. She pulled her uninjured arm up to protect herself and, without realising it, shot bolts of lightning towards the two. After noticing what she did she prayed that the monster she hit wasn't Charlie as the bolts travelled in an almost slow-motion way before colliding with one of them…


End file.
